During their fabrication, vehicle tires are subjected in one of the last processing stages to a thermal molding treatment in a hot press. Here a mold inserted in the hot press is used to generate in already preformed green tires the profile intended for the specific tire, that is, in particular its tread in the elastomer. Upon completion of the heating process and the associated thermal molding, the housing of the hot press accommodating the specific mold opens, and the tire provided with the profile is pushed out of the mold or the heating station by an ejector. Subsequently, the tire is generally deposited for cooling, then discharged from the hot press and preferably fed to a central conveyor belt. Depending on tire model, however, the thermal molding process can first be followed by a post-treatment in a so-called post-cure-inflator, and only then by the cooling and discharge of the tire. The corresponding production facilities or hot presses are usable for thermally treating different tire types. To perform a change to another tire type, what is required here is for the person operating the production facility, that is, the facility operator, to simply switch the mold accommodated by the housing. However, hot presses involve relatively complex equipment in which the housing accommodating the specific mold is not easily accessible. This is due first of all to measures of occupational safety engineering, but also due to the fact that changing molds must be effected at a position that is raised relative to the servicing bay of the equipment. To perform the mold change, the mold maker must release attachment screws in the housing accommodating the mold, take out the mold, insert another mold, and finally affix this mold in the housing by retightening the corresponding screw connection. In addition, in the course of changing molds, he/she must release the steam or condensate hoses and, after effecting the mold change, reattach these. However, since this involves relatively heavy physical work, depending on size and shape, the mold maker requires a secure standing surface for this purpose, also so as to ensure work safety. Unfortunately, however, it must be concluded that standard facilities are often not optimally designed in this regard from the point of view of the mold maker. In addition, the relevant facilities are generally not designed to have a standardized appliance for removing the tires. This is justified by the manufacturers by the fact that the space-related conditions and production-equipment-related integration with downstream equipment for subsequent conveyance or subsequent discharge of the tires is designed in very different ways by individual customers. As a result, no standard solution is offered for the direct discharge of tires from the hot press by manufacturers of these presses.